<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstanding by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462970">Misunderstanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding occurs when a letter lost to the vaults of time reappears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio/Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, Megumiai30!</p><p>I know it hasn't been long since I uploaded so here I am, with a rare 'former' NagisaXNakamura story. I won't waste anytime, let's get going!</p><p>Megumiai30</p><p>The gang is 37, and Juri 12, Nobuto 9!</p><p>Please keep yourselves safe during this time of global pandemic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Misunderstanding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleaning day at the Shiota household. It meant that everyone in the household had to clear his/her room and help out cleaning the common places such as the living room and everyone who didn’t was licensed to a week’s portion of chores around the house, and that was not what everyone wanted to do. This was the rule that the mother of the house, Shiota Akari had set out for the entire family. They learned the hard way just months ago when she had exploded at the family for not cleaning after themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just so happened that the three were in the living room, vacuuming and mopping the floor when she giggled at the sight. Her children laughing with her husband, the man of the house, Shiota Nagisa when they were messing around. She smiled at that: This time also provided some get together time for their family.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she went through her husband’s study, dusting and ordering the books in order as she put everything back in its’ place. She saw the yearbooks that Koro Sensei made for all of them proudly shelved in one of the corners, and she smiled. It was a life-changing experience, for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a look at the two yearbooks, and after falling into memory lane, she opened her husband’s and found an envelope addressed to her husband in someone’s handwriting that seemed familiar and looked nearly twenty years old. Curiously, she opened the letter and read it. What she read made her eyes widen: How could her husband do this to her? She stopped in her tracks and re-read the letter to make sure that she was certain. When she was absolutely sure, she marched over to her husband with the said letter and with her bangs covering her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kids, could you give me and your father some room?” She asked her kids slowly and they nodded, heading to their respective rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had gone off, Nagisa felt his wife’s wavelengths were about to kill, and so he cautiously asked her, “Akari, what’s wrong…?” He asked until he caught sight of that letter. He thought he had gotten rid of it long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you explain this, Nagisa?” She held up the letter which was now very old that read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Nagisa, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a thrill and pleasure dating you, but I have to say that I’m pregnant. I guess we weren’t careful enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From, your girlfriend, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…Akari…” Nagisa tried to explain, his eyes growing wider by the second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Rio the Rio I know, as in Nakamura Rio?” She asked carefully in a quivering voice, the telltale sign that she was about to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed, “Well yes, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me then? Because you had a hidden child somewhere or something?!” She lost control of her emotions and looked at him with eyes that were expressing anger, disappointment, and hurt….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari…. Look. That subject has been taboo over the years because…” He tried to explain logically only to find out that wouldn’t work on his wife right now, since she was going through a lot of stuff right now. He knew that he had to prove it was a misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taboo? Why? Is it because you have a hidden child with Rio-chan, and I wasn’t your first and only person to share it with?” She asked more with a tone of betrayal. She felt betrayed because during the thirteen years they’ve been married, she thought she was the only woman to share that wonderful thing which only married couples share and become one with each other as an expression of their love, and she thought she was the only one to have children with him, who looked like him and her, but it seemed that Nakamura was the one he shared it with first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa blushed. She was the only one that he ‘knew’ as in became one with her during their wedding night and he knew it. That subject had been taboo because “We decided it wasn’t worth bringing up because we didn’t want to cause trouble…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? So you could approach me and marry the rising actress as your trophy wife?” Her eyes were in tears now and that was Nagisa’s breaking point. He never, ever thought of her that way. She was his loving and precious wife who always stood by his side and had two children with him during the last thirteen years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his wife, feeling more betrayed by his silence wasn’t able to think straight and so marched to their bedroom, made herself formidable, and ran off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed. Of course, he never went that far with Nakamura, because the two had concluded that particular part of a relationship was meant for married couples, to express their love. Then they broke up when the time came when White day rolled around because they discovered they weren’t meant for each other and that was when with Nakamura’s help, Nagisa discovered that his heart belonged to Kayano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed again. ‘How am I supposed to solve this one…?” He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he decided to leave his wife so she could get some fresh air and clear her thoughts and he decided he was going to have a long talk with her explaining everything since it would be dishonest to say that nothing happened since he did go out with her when they were in 11th to 12th grade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juri, who turns twelve years old this year, came up to her father with teary eyes and asked, “Papa, is my mother…” She was cut off when her father laid a finger on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… Let’s go to my study while your brother is still in his room, and I’ll tell you all about it, okay?” He winked and she agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa told her about his relationship with Nakamura and confirmed that the furthest they had gotten was kissing and holding hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. The fact remains that you went out with Aunt Rio though.” She winked and he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Now, could you help me with my study? Let’s have lunch afterward. You and your brother must be famished.” Nagisa winked and she nodded, sometimes going through memory lane when they dusted off the familiar books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano ran out of the house to cool her head but where could she go? They had sold their Meguro apartment to buy, or build a house in Kunugigaoka, Tokyo and she didn’t want to go to her friends’ place such as Kanzaki’s and Okuda’s since she knew them too well and her too with them and she didn’t want to explain anything right now. In hindsight, she should have asked her husband and he would have told her everything from start to finish. She sighed as she dragged her feet to the subway station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people thought that she was the all-famous Mase Haruna, but they shook it off: Surely she wouldn’t live in the suburbs like common folk, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took advantage of that fact and didn’t disguise herself as much when she went around the neighborhood. After she got off the station, she went through the familiar buildings to the school where she climbed over the fence to walk up the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar forest and the fragrance of nature… It provided a healing process that started for her as she assessed what just happened. She had run away from home over a letter which she was holding in her hands right now that had to do with her husband and Nakamura, and honestly, she should’ve talked about it with him logically and rationally first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano let out a sigh and she arrived at the old school campus. She headed in and took a seat in her old seat in her old classroom, reminiscing the old days when they were all awkward 15-year-olds with no hope until Koro Sensei helped them and led them. She sighed once more as she folded her arms and placed her head on them, slowly falling asleep, wondering how to make amends with Nagisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one corner of her mind, she thought, ‘But was I just a second choice or an afterthought to Nagisa…?’ She thought with some tears running down her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:44 P.M and Kayano still hadn’t returned home. Nagisa was getting worried. The family that right now had one member absent had dinner together and was waiting for the last member. Nagisa thought of something and proclaimed, “Ri-chan, Nobu-kun, I’m going to pick up your mother, stay home for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two shouted back, “Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa made his way out the house thinking,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘If I was Akari, where would I go?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called the Akabane and Sugino residences to find that she wasn’t there, so he thought of the most logical place out of all the places that they knew.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called their wives because he knew that if he called his friends they would ask him about it further, and he didn’t want that. The very fact that he and Nakamura went out was a top-secret, lost to the vaults of time. But it was because of the very fact that he kept it in the dark his wife was hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa sighed. He didn’t mean to. I mean, he kept that as a secret because she might get hurt, but it looks like it had applied the other way around. He sighed and took a deep breath out as he arrived at the subway station and climbed up the familiar mountain to the old school campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that time, Kayano was waking up to a stiff neck and aching arms. She yawned and stretched her arms to realize someone at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari…” The man breathed out, but Kayano turned her head the other way and asked in a cold clear voice,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want? Going to tell me something was going on with you and Rio-chan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No..." He groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what?" She spat out and Nagisa was at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, Akari, I just want to straighten this out. It’s not like that, that letter…” Nagisa hesitated. He wished he had a golden tongue, but to be honest, he had enough gifts to cover that one weakness, but it wasn’t serving him well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano folded her arms and waited for a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…” He started again until he heard two familiar voices come into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two, what are you guys doing here?” A woman with long blonde hair, a bright smile, and blue eyes appeared. She was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura Rio, and she wasn’t alone: Her boyfriend: Sugaya had come along and greeted them with a wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura realized the tense atmosphere and tried nervously to go out, “Well, see you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa, your wife is here, why don’t you go make out with her or something?” She said sarcastically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akari.” He looked at her with serious eyes. Kayano knew that she had hit a nerve, but she didn’t care until…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura caught sight of the envelope, and realizing what it was asked with a sigh, “Sousuke, could you and Nagisa go out for a moment? There’s something I have to explain to Kayano-chan…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Nagisa let out a sigh of relief. She gave him a look, ‘Don’t worry…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks, Rio.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the two boys headed out, Kayano stomped to Nakamura and tried to ask her until Nakamura motioned for her to have a seat, “Kayano-chan, let’s sit down and talk about that letter you’re holding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano looked defeated and let out a sigh, surrendering. She should’ve asked Nagisa first and foremost instead of jumping to conclusions. She sat down at her old desk and Nakamura sat at the desk next to her’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kayano-chan, I know how you must be feeling, but could you hear me out first?” Nakamura pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano put down the letter and nodded without any emotion showing on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we go any further, I want to say that the contents of this letter….” Kayano held her breath because it would determine their whole relationship with her husband, Nagisa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t true.” Kayano let out her breath and asked bewildered, “What??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura laughed amused at her friend’s reaction and pointed at the date, and Kayano felt embarrassed at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>April 1st… April Fools….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant, “So, you and Nagisa don’t have a secret child that I don’t know about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura burst out laughing, “No, of course not! The furthest we’ve gone is kissing, Kayano-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano let out a sigh of relief, but asked, “But why was Nagisa so hesitant…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the guy, and I bet more than I do, am I right? After all, you guys have two beautiful children together.” Nakamura winked and smirked at her friend, making her blush. Kayano knew what her friend was implying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… I’m sorry, Rio-chan for suspecting you. It’s just that I overreacted when I read that one line….” She looked down ashamed at herself, but the fact remained. She and Nagisa went out…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you guys went out, right?” Kayano asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura didn’t answer. Instead, she looked outside to see her boyfriend/fiancé with her ex-boyfriend wearing….?? That was a sight that Kayano had to see after they had settled this issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh….” Nakamura recited, looking out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano just stayed in her seat like an audience does with someone on stage and waited for her answer. Nakamura then faced Kayano with a sad smile and opened her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I was in America, a friend always mentioned that to me when I asked her why she and her fiancé didn’t hug each other in the Japanese sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the reason Nagisa and I didn’t do it, Kayano-chan. We never even thought about it, even when some friends around us were engaging in the activity around us, we wanted to save it for someone special, that someone whom we married. Of course, Nagisa did, but me…” She sighed again as she placed her face in her hand in thought and regret. It had been three years since she divorced her unfaithful husband, and it showed that the wounds were still in the process of healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano took Nakamura’s hand and apologized, “I’m sorry, Rio-chan. I never knew that. But then again, I just found out that you went out with Nagisa, so…” She trailed off and Nakamura closed her eyes in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we decided that it was something that didn’t need to be mentioned because it was kind of like something that happened when we were young and that’s it. I’m going to get married to Sousuke and you’re married to Nagisa, with two beautiful children.” Nakamura smirked on that last part, making Kayano blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rio-chan, if it’s not too painful for you to tell me, what happened between you and Nagisa? If you don’t mind, of course…” Kayano added after thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura took Kayano’s hand and smiled at her, “Don’t worry, Kayano-chan. It was bound to come out anyway, so there’s no need to feel sorry about that. In fact, would you listen to my story of how we broke up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano looked at her counterpart to see that she was purely asking her to be her audience. She nodded and Nakamura smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We went out for about a year. I confessed to him during 11th grade and he said yes, thus us sharing our first kiss.” She started, recalling her memories with Nagisa during the time she was permitted to be called his girlfriend and to call him her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano felt a stab of jealousy. She would have wanted to experience that when she was in high school when she was sprouting feelings for him, but here Nakamura was, having memories of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura chuckled, “Don’t worry, Kayano-chan. In the end, you’re the only one who’s allowed to call Nagisa yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded and Nakamura let out a sigh and started, her eyes closed, “It started during 11th grade in January. I decided to confess to that dense husband of yours because I admit it: I wanted to eventually marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura shot Kayano a sad smile, feeling sorry for harboring feelings like that for Nagisa once upon a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano took Nakamura’s hands and rubbed them in comfort, knowing how painful it was reminiscing on the past like this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, he accepted and I felt like the happiest girl on the earth, and I knew I was. Nagisa was always smart, caring, tender, and yet had a sharp wit, protective of those around him, but you know about these things, don’t you Kayano-chan?” She nudged her counterpart who nodded with a tender blush settling on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that letter… It was something by impulse that I scribbled down and handed it to him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nagisa~!” Nakamura cheered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rio.” Nagisa smiled in Nakamura’s way, that smile that never ceased to amaze her and make her feel all gushy inside.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two met at the front gate of Nakamura’s high school for they were to go on a date with each other, something that they found couldn’t do nowadays with their schedules spinning out of control for their liking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They hugged. Even though he was shorter than her, she still felt his warmth seeping into her like a blanket, and it was a good relief after hours cooped up in school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, should we go to that restaurant you were talking about?” Nagisa asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah before that, Nagisa. There’s something I need to tell you. But I can’t…” Nakamura’s voice suddenly sounded serious and she opened her bag to hand him a letter. Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rio, anything…wrong…?” Nagisa’s mouth dried up at the letter:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Nagisa, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a thrill and pleasure dating you, but I have to say that I’m pregnant. I guess we weren’t careful enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From, your girlfriend, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, Rio!” Nagisa shouted after her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Nagisa?” She asked in a somber tone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not… I mean we didn’t do it…. I mean….” Nagisa mumbled, fidgeting with his words since he didn’t know what to say. I mean they never had thought of the idea, and yet….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura roared with laughter. She ruffled his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course this isn’t true, silly. Guess what day today is~!” She smiled in mischief, head turning the other way and walking, leaving a confused Nagisa to connect the dots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, Rio!” He suddenly realized that today was April 1st: April Fools. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura giggled in that way that Nagisa found cute, and she reminded him, “Nagisa, we promised each other, rather you made us promise that we would move into that stage of intimacy after marriage, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa blushed, “Yeah….” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura gave him a kiss, “Nagisa, I love you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too, Rio…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa shelved the letter in that yearbook by Koro Sensei, which still to this day he couldn’t read from beginning to end, to be lost to the vaults of time… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“….And that’s how that turned out Kayano-chan. It was a simple April Fool’s joke…” Nakamura smiled sadly once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded, her body relaxing. But something piped her interest and she set out to resolve the issue, “Then how did you guys…you know… break up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura looked out the window once more and Kayano knew she had struck a nerve and quickly added, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I mean, I’ll just ask Nagisa. So-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We broke up on Valentine’s Day Kayano… Because I realized that his heart belonged to another…” Nakamura faced her dear friend who listened in and nodding: Knowing that pain of seeing somebody loving another that wasn’t you. (Or at least she thought she did: The pain was vivid in Nakamura’s eyes.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During the year that we went out with each other we had a lot of memories together: We went on dates every week if we could nearby each other’s schools, went to Disneyland, met our families, and you would know about Nagisa’s mother, right Kayano-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano giggled: His mother had changed for the better because of Koro-Sensei, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want the best for her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, the reason we broke up was because I spied with my little eye(In the literal sense) someone who he already had his heart to. Hint, hint…” Nakamura rolled her eyes to the person next to her who giggled in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Valentine’s Day. I went to his school to hand him the chocolates that I had made, you know the usual, honmei chocolates. When suddenly I was met with a shocking sight indeed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nagisa!” Kayano shouted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter, Kayano?” Nagisa looked at her with a confused look, a look that spoke volumes and was containing…affection. Nakamura sighed: Her boyfriend was very loyal to her indeed, but she could sense that even sense it that maybe his heart belonged to another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, chocolates!” She shoved him a set of homemade, honmei chocolates, and Nakamura was looking what he would do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa smiled, “Thanks Kayano! I mean, weren’t you busy because of your upcoming drama? You know, I’m looking forward to it!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kayano giggled, “Thanks! Well then, see you later, Nagisa. I have to go.” She waved to her love interest(and future husband) and went on her jolly way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa sighed. He knew that he was going out with Nakamura, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it, but on the other hand, he had confusing feelings for Kayano… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura knew what was to come, and shed some tears because she knew at that moment that her boyfriend’s heart, whether he knew it or not, belonged to another. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was then when I realized that his heart belonged to you, Kayano-chan.” Nakamura shed a tear or so, smiling that same sad smile that she had been wearing for the whole time she had been talking about the time she went out with Nagisa.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rio-chan…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura pocketed the honmei chocolates as she did back when they were in junior high and ran all the way home, crying knowing that through that one scene that Nagisa would never be hers completely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Kayano-chan. It was bound to come out one way or the other, and I’m glad that it came out that way because if it hadn’t, we would have had an awkward situation on our hands.” Nakamura comforted the actress, knowing that she must’ve felt guilty for ‘clawing’ someone else’s sad memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura ignored the calls that Nagisa was sending her, trying to ask her where she was because she wanted some time to think about how to break it to her dense boyfriend of a year. Her older brother had suggested that he knock some sense into her boyfriend the old-fashioned way, but Nakamura refused with a chuckle, knowing that this wasn’t his fault. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked back on those times that Nagisa interacted with Kayano. For example, when they met in a class-wide reunion, trip, etc. She remembered how he looked at her with such affection and longing, feeling like that he wanted something but couldn’t reach it(Although they had agreed that they keep their relationship a secret lest the wrath of their friends come upon them.). </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She decided something with a sigh and sent a message to Nagisa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can you meet me in front of the old school campus?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sure! What’s wrong, Rio?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura smiled sadly, she knew that she would receive such care for only a few moments now. She headed to the old school campus somberly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she got there, she saw at a distance a boy with blue hair and matching sky blue eyes waving at her smiling, “Rio!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t help but smile, “Nagisa!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As she approached her boyfriend, an aura of awkwardness engulfed the both of them, and Nakamura was the one to break it, “So… Let’s walk…” She suggested and took his hand, taking a walk around the vicinity of the old campus which was theirs’. The building, the old swimming pool, the soccer field, etc.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rio, is anything wrong? You seem…. I don’t know…disturbed?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well…” She was hurt because of his caring voice since she had heard it being used for a different person…hint hint….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nagisa,” She stopped them and turned his head towards her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Rio?” Nagisa tensed up, he knew that something was coming. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw you with Kayano-chan, and I want you to answer me honestly…” He tried to refute until she quieted him with the following words,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if… It hurts me, okay?” She ended and he nodded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” He agreed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nagisa, do you love me? Or Kayano-chan?” She asked him in a tone that left no room for argument or lies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… I’m not sure… I’m sorry Rio, ever since we dated, I’ve been wondering if my heart belonged to you or Kayano…” He looked down ashamed at himself, knowing that she gave her all when it came to their relationship. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nakamura strangely felt better and hugged him, “That’s all I needed to know, Nagisa. If you do love Kayano then…” She trailed off and Nagisa caught her drift. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, Rio!” He tried to protest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She held out her hand, “No Nagisa. I think it’s time to stop pretending.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be. I mean, it was beyond your control, right?” Nakamura asked him with that sad smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nagisa nodded, now in her embrace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry…” Nagisa cried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No… It’s okay…Let’s return to just being friends, okay?” She patted her now ex-boyfriend on the back, calming him down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded, feeling sorry for his now ex-girlfriend. He couldn’t give his all for her when she was doing so because of him…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two stayed like that and agreed never to bring that subject up again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“….And that’s how we ended our relationship, Kayano-chan.” Nakamura ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano nodded, looking unsure of herself, and Nakamura pointed out the window with a fond smile, “…If you don’t believe me, then look at what your husband’s wearing out the window.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kayano looked out and burst into laughter. It was much too small for him, and so she could see his AIRism, but it was clear what she saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the front, a picture of her with the words ‘My wife’s Mase Haruna.’: on the back, the words, “I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the heck did he get that?” Kayano laughed out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura snickered, “Well, we gave it to him right before we went to visit you on the southern island for our graduation trip. Remember that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, remembering that time when her former classmates surprised her by coming to her set. It had been apparent for some people that they had discovered where their hearts truly lied or confirmed so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “See, Kayano-chan? Your husband is one of the most loyal persons I know. He’d never ever, hurt you like that. Please, I know this is going too far, but as his ex-girlfriend, I can guarantee it, so please…” She almost begged, and Kayano knew that she would forgive her husband, and so she stood up and gave her friend a big hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Rio-chan. He’s my husband after all. Thank you for thinking about him like that, and telling your story about him to me as his wife…” She wrapped her arms around her form, and Nakamura felt tears come to her eyes. It wasn’t that she was still hurt, but it felt like a burden had been removed from her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s go to the boys.” Kayano smiled lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nakamura nodded and the two girls headed outside, where they found their relative husband, boyfriend, interacting with each other until they called out, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nagisa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sousuke~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed to their girls, and Kayano’s head faced down, “Nagisa, I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa lifted her head gently so sky blue and amber met. He shook his head while gently staring into her eyes in that way which made her breath hitch, “No, I’m sorry Akari. I should’ve told you from the beginning, but I didn’t because I felt it would hurt you. So I’m sorry about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I love you husband of Mase Haruna…” She smirked and pointed at his t-shirt and he chuckled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you saw, right?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he added, “Well if you must know,” He turned to his back to reveal the words, “I’m serious.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips since some people were looking with grins plastered on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you guys are as hot as ever,” She fanned her face with a childish chuckle and Sugaya nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks, Rio.” Nagisa bowed slightly until she stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. We’re friends. No need for formalities, Shiota Sensei.” She stuck out her tongue in fake disgust...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the four knew that everything was solved. The two couples walked down the mountain, Nakamura suggesting that they go to a Korean restaurant that opened in Shinjuku and the other three agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Along with your kids too. I want to see those little guys…. Although I’m pretty sure they’ll grow much taller than their parents!” She exclaimed and Kayano giggled, Nagisa laughed along with his wife who intertwined their arms together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agreed and they six headed for Shinjuku after picking up the two children, knowing that everything had returned to normal after a huge…misunderstanding. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>